


Injured Idiot

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim isn't great at taking breaks.





	Injured Idiot

“Tim, what do you think you’re doing?”

Tim looked up at Jason, blinking wide, innocent blue eyes at his fiancé and answering, “Getting ready for patrol, Jay.”

“I think the fuck not, Baby Bird. You’ve got the flu and a broken arm. You’re not going anywhere farther than the bathroom until you can stand up for more than two minutes straight.”

Tim frowned at Jason as he tried to get his bandoliers fastened with only one hand, as the other was in a cast and sling. Jason raised an eyebrow, then reached out with one hand to push Tim gently, sending the smaller man toppling over backwards onto the mattress. Tim made an offended noise at being pushed and started to get back up, but Jason placed a hand on his chest, ordering, “Don’t even think about it, Baby Bird. You’re staying here whether you like it or not. Stephanie is covering for you tonight.”

Tim huffed at Jason and Jason blinked innocently at Tim until Tim finally broke, grumbling, “Fine. I’ll stay in tonight if you will.”

Jason gave a relieved sigh and moved his hand off Tim’s chest, stating, “Put on your pajamas and join me in the living room. We’ll have a movie night.”

Ten minutes later, Tim settled down on the couch and flopped over into Jason’s lap, announcing, “You promised me that you would watch Star Trek with me and I expect you to follow through on that promise.”

Jason rolled his eyes as Tim nestled in and got comfy, answering, “A promise is a promise. You want a blanket, Baby Bird?”

Tim nodded and Jason pulled the blanket from the back of the couch down over him, grabbing the remote from the side table and turning on the TV. Tim burrowed into the blanket, then reached up to grab Jason’s hand, dragging it down into his hair. Jason rolled his eyes as he found the Star Trek on Netflix and hit play, then set the remote down and buried both hands in Tim’s hair, running his fingers through it as the intro played. Tim tried to pay attention to the TV, but, between Jason’s hands in his hair and his sickness-induced exhaustion, staying awake proved itself too great a task and Tim drifted off to sleep.

Tim woke up as Jason picked him up, cradling him close to his chest as he started walking. Jason pressed a soft kiss to his forehead as Tim pried one eye open and murmured, “Sorry, Baby Bird, didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Tim grumbled sleepily and settled into Jason’s arms, letting his eye fall closed again. Jason gently settled him into the bed, then laid down beside him and cuddled Tim against him, whispering, “Star Trek isn’t half bad. Spock reminds me of you.”

Tim gave a sleepy laugh and nestled a bit closer to Jason, mumbling, “Shhhh, ‘m sleepy. Lemma sleep, Jay.”

Then he was drifting back to sleep, comfortable and warm in his fiancé’s arms.


End file.
